Anime High
by Ceres777
Summary: This is my first fanfic. All the anime characters meet one another at a high school. Suck at summaries. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Arrival 

Amanda, Rhiannon, and Joanna were all standing on the sidewalk with tons of suitcases, staring up at the all-girls boarding school, Anime High School, or A.H.S.

"I thought this was an all-girl school?" Rhiannon asked.

"It is," said Joanna, rolling her eyes. "Didn't you read the brochure?"  
"If it is all girl, then what's Alucard doing here?"

Rhiannon pointed at the steps, and Amanda and Jo look to see Alucard, the red vampire from _Hellsing_, standing on the top step.

"Hello," he said, beckoning them foreword. "Welcome to Anime High."

The three girls started to drag their bags up the stairs. Alucard frowned and snapped his fingers. "Shido!"

All the sudden a bloody whip reaches out and wraps around the three girls and all their stuff, throwing them all into the air. Looking down, they saw the end connected to Shido, the purple-haired vampire from _Night Walker_, except he was dressed like a bellboy.

"Mr. Shido," Alucard said. "Take these new pupils to their dormitory."

Shido yanks on the wipe, all of the girls scream, and Shido dragged them inside.

On the way, Amanda noticed only four people in the hallway, Maroku, the perverted monk, and Sango the demon slayer, both from _Inuyasha_, along with brown-haired Tohru Honda from _Fruit Basket_ and the pink-haired Chobi from _Chobits._ Miroku was flirting up a storm with Chobi and Tohru, while Sango raised her weapon behind his head.

Rhiannon and Joanna both noticed black-haired Naraku and white-haired fluffy Seshomoru from _Inuyasha_ talking by a water fountain. They struggled to get free and run after them, but Shido stopped, opened their dormitory door, and threw all three girls inside.

Dropped their packages onto the beds and slamming the door, Shido growled, "Stupid bitch makes me do everything." Alucard's voice fills the air. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, APPRENTICE?" Shido bowed to the floor and ran off, screaming, "I said nothing, I said nothing!"

"Dammit, that hurt!" Joanna muttered. "If my hands were free I would have killed him!"

Amanda rubbed her arm where the rope had given her whiplash. "You couldn't have. He's a C.A.R.T.O.O.N."

They all got into there separate beds and went to sleep.

In the morning, Amanda woke up to find Police Girl, the blond policewoman from _Hellsing_, dressed like a construction worker, leaning over her and grinning.

"Good morning!" she sang loudly, completely failing to notice that Amanda was blindly trying to choke her to death. "Your first class is in one hour!" Hopping over to Rhi's bed, she leans over to wake Rhi.

Rhiannon opened her eyes "Ahh!" She fell out of bed. "Get away freak!"

Then she went to Jo's bed to wake her, and Jo sat up, going "GET OUT!"

Police-Girl ran out, screaming, "AHHH! MANIACS!"

So then they all got dressed and went down into their first class in Room D.U.N.P.E.A.L. Taking there seats in the back, they observed all the Anime people coming in, Rhi waving at half the guys and going, "Hi! I love you!" while they stared at her like she was retarded.

"Quiet down class!" said a loud voice from the doorway.  
Rhiannon gasps. "Oh my god. I know that voice."  
D; the dunpeal hunter from _Vampire Hunter D_, stood in the doorway. Rhi jumps up and is all, "D, I love you!"

D's started. "Who the hell are you?"

Rhi looked hurt. "You don't know me?"

D shakes his head. "Whoever the damn hell you are, you better sit down or else I'll have to get mean." He gave her a look that could melt metal, and Rhi quickly sat down.

D cleared his throat. "Now that this young lady is done interrupting, we can move on with today's lesson. Now can anyone tell me what the where the continent from 8000 is?" He pointed a long black finger at Jo. "You."

Jo blinked. "What?"

"What's the continent of 8000?"

"What?"

"What's the continent of 8000!"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Fine, then, hears a detention."

Suddenly fire erupts all around Jo's chair. "What did you just say?" Jo growled, patting the mystical weapons at her waist.

D cowered behind his desk. "Uh, I meant, uh, I was gonna give you a present. Here you go!" Then he tossed his sword to Jo and kneeled in the corner, whimpering and sucking his thumb.

Suddenly the door opened and Michael and Ken, two vampires from _Model,_ walked in.

Rhiannon snorted. "They really are that fuckin' skinny." She opened her purse, pulled out 10 Reese's bars, and tossed them to Michael and Ken, shouting, "Gain some weight, retards!"

Michael rounded on Rhi. "What'd you just say?"

Amanda grinned. "Retarded people would know."

Michael rounded on Amanda. "What'd you just say?"

Suddenly the air went black, and when it cleared up again Amanda was just a tiny black speck on her chair.

Michael nearly fell over. "Wh-what?"

The black speck that was Amanda jumped off the chair, grabbed Michael's leg, and Michael was thrown on the floor, whereas he couldn't get up because Rhiannon had jumped on him and started stuffing Reese's into his mouth, shouting, "Eat! Eat! Gain some weight! Get fat! _Eat_!"

Joanna looked around at her friends, Rhiannon who was still stuffing chocolate into Michael's mouth, and the little black speck that was Amanda turn back into her normal short self. She rolled her eyes, opened her purse, pulled out a bomb, got up, and set it on her chair. "Bunch of idiots," she muttered as she left.

Rhiannon immediately jumped off the now fat and strangled Michael. "Jo, wait! Don't go!" She raced after Rhi, and Amanda, who had suddenly noticed the bomb, immediately evacuated too.

BOOOOMMMMMM!

Jo looked back at the remains of the classroom, with Anime people scurrying to and fro. "I down, 500 to go," she said.

CHAPTER 2:


	2. Chapter 2

"What's our next class?" Rhi asked, looking at her schedule.

Jo looked at the list. "It says, GYM, in room Y.O.T.S.U.B.A."

Amanda blinked. "Yotsuba? That sounds familiar…where have I heard that name before…"

They opened the door to total pandemonium. Sango was chasing Miroku around on Kilala. Rhiho, the 'snow-white' vampire from _Nightwalker_, was giggling and pouncing from desk to desk. Mitsuru, from _Cresant Moon_, was sulking and ripping pages out of his textbook, while his girlfriend, Mahiru, was trying to comfort him. A little girl with green hair in ponytails all over her head was running around everywhere, bouncing up and down and blowing a whistle.

Amanda looked exasperated. "Oh yeah…that's Yotsuba. The girl with green hair."

Yotsuba's head swiveled around, and she grinned so wide her cheeks popped out. "New students!" She bounced over to the three and grabbed Rhi's hand, dragging her inside. Rhi grasped Jo's hand and pulled her along with her (JO: "LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!"), and Amanda followed along.

Once they were inside and sitting at desks, Rhi asked, "Who's Yotsuba?"

Amanda reached in her bag, tossed Rhi the manga, and Rhi hit Amanda's head from behind.

"New classmates!" said a familiar high-pitched voice.

Rhi's eyes grew dark, and she slowly turned around to see Rhiho smiling down at her.

"Hi!" said Riho happily, her fangs glinting in the sunlight. "And what might your name be?"

Quickly Amanda took her manga away. "Rhiannon," said Rhi, looking pissed.

Riho laughed. "Ha ha! Mine's Riho! They both sound semi the same, huh? Ri-ho. Rhi-annon. Rhi! Just with a annon and ho at the end. Isn't that funny? Huh? Huh?"

In one quick second, Rhi had reached into Jo's backpack, pulled out one of her daggers, and stabbed Riho in the heart. "I'll teach you to call ME a ho!" she snarled, as Riho laughed and said, "Stop! That tickles!"

"Okay, everybody!" Yotsuba said brightly, completely oblivious to Rhi and Riho. "Time for exercising!" She started doing jumping jacks, and everyone else in the room stopped whatever vandalism they were doing and followed, except for Riho with tons of cuts all over her body, and Mitsuru and Mahiru, who were making out.

Jo started fanning herself. "Damn it's hot in here!" She looked around. "Don't you people have an air-conditioner?"

Yotsuba froze, then rounded angrily on Jo. "You mean an a/c? Those things harm the earth!" She looked at Jo suspiciously. "Are you an enemy to the earth?"

"Why, yes I am." Jo looked proud. "Thank you for noticing."

Looking confused, Yotsuba shook her head and went back to the head. She shouted, "Everybody, start running in circles."

"How long?" Amanda asked, who had stopped jumping and was sitting down, breathing heavily.

"Until you keel over," Yotsuba said brightly. "Ready, set go!"

"Oh shit." Amanda muttered to herself. As everybody started running, she turned into that tiny black spec and hopped up onto her chair.

"No fair!" Rhi snapped at her as they started to run around the gym. "You should be running too! That's not fair Amanda!"

"That's life!" Amanda squeaked from her chair, laughing maniacally.

Jo caught up with Mitsuru, who was in his demon form and holding Mahiru, and bounded ahead of everyone. "Does everybody cheat in these races?"

"Pretty much!" Mitsuru snarled at her. "Gah, don't talk to me!"

"Oh, well if that's the case…" Jo pulled out another bomb, threw it at the steel wall, and slipped through unnoticed. The speck that was Amanda jumped off the chair and followed  
"Guys!" Rhi cried out, still running and looking very very annoyed.


End file.
